Another First: Valentines Day
by MeganLouLou
Summary: A little one shot! This is how i would imagine Ana and Christian's First Valentines day to be! Please review and let me know what you think!


This was meant to be a Valentine's day one shot, but I forgot that I wrote it, sorry its late!

Enjoy!

* * *

Gentle fingers slowly begin to glide across my protruding stomach, easing me out of my blissful dream. My eyelids carefully flutter open to be welcomed by the same perfect smile that I witness every morning. An individual hand caresses my swollen stomach, as a second hand stokes the length of my hair. Steel grey eyes glisten with their usual passion, in the early morning light, provoking the outer corner of my lips to curl into a shy smile.

"Hi" I timidly break the silence with a loving whisper.

"Good morning beautiful" Christian confidently replies. My eyes instantly wonder around his body taking in his wild hair, toned abs and crisp copper curls on his chest. My teeth immediately trap my lower lip as I feel wetness seep into my panties. _He is fucking beautiful, _my inner goddess gapes boldly. He continues to lie comfortably, wearing only his tight boxer shorts, which leave nothing to the imagination. He is clearly aroused and obviously aware of my desire. The palm of my hand begins to twitch, pleading to feel his skin. I easily surrender to my instincts and lightly place the palm flat against his chest.

My hand begins a treacherously slow descend down his muscular chest; across his defined abs, until I reach his perfect 'V' line, which influences my desire to become wild. With as much effort as I can gather I hook my leg over his waist and pull myself up so that I am straddling him, with both palm flat on his chest. "Someone is eager this morning" Christian purrs

"How can I resist when I have such a sexy husband" I confidently express.

"You look so beautiful right now" He states with absolute affection.

"You say that every morning Christian!" I pout in a playful manner.

"But you, pregnant with my child, is the most sexiest thing."

My lips rapidly find Christians in a carnal way. My lips begin an erotic assault on his, pushing my tongue immediately into his mouth. My fists clench around a chunk of his hair as his hands caress my ass. "I. Love. This. Fuck. Me. Now. Stage. Of. Pregnancy." He whispers in between desperate breaths. I groan into his mouth as I feel wetness pool in between my legs.

I become slightly disorientated as Christian grasps my hips and flips me over, so that he is hovering over me. I regain steadiness when Christians tongue plunges into mine, twirling around in my mouth in an excruciatingly erotic way. My patients runs out, as I frantically begin to pull down his boxers, freeing his intensely hard erection. My fingers grip his manhood firmly influencing a mighty groan to escape Christians lip. I waste no time in sliding my panties down and positioning his length at my entrance. I'm so ready for this.

"Patients is virtue Mrs Grey." He teases, by slowly sucking the side of my neck. He finds the hem of my silk gown pulling it with ease over my body and disposing it onto the floor. He continues his assault on my neck with his lips, as his hand trails across my bump leisurely until he finds my tender breasts. I squirm underneath him as soon as he finds my nipples. He begins flicking them causing a sudden rush of desire as they instantly harden. My legs are twitching with desperation.

"Christian, Fuck Me!" I scream with lust.

"Who am I too not please my pregnant wife" He whisper with thirst against my ear, before he slams his hardness into my sex, he stills for a few seconds as I moan and adjust to the fullness. I buck my hips upwards to encourage Christian to move. He grinds his length upwards, hitting the perfect spot, and then pulls out. He thrusts harshly back into me and continues this excruciating rhythm. My finger nails claw his back as my orgasm rapidly builds.

"You feel so good baby!" He shouts over my intense moans.

"Ohhh, Christian!" I exhale.

My lips immediately suck on Christians neck, in an attempt to silence my moans. His tastes of sex. He increases his pace as my hips frantically push upwards. This feels so intense. Deep in the pit of my stomach my organism intensifies and builds.

"Come on Ana… Give it to me!" He commands. He releases occasional gasps of air in a way to silence his moans. "Cum Ana!" My release shortly follows as my body shakes with pleasure, my breathing becomes heavier as I scream his name.

"Ohhhhhhh… Christian…. Fuck!" I roar. Christian continues to thrust into my sensitive sex, elongating my organism.

"Ana, you so fucking perfect" He shouts loudly before stilling and emptying himself into me. Christian cautiously lies onto of me, conscious of my baby bump. His hard length still settled inside of me. Words stay unspoken, but our erratic breaths prevents the silence.

"Feel better?" He asks with amusement.

"I've had better!" I tease. Christian instantaneously leans upwards, staring at me with wide eyes. _Oh shit._

"Have you know? Well, maybe I will have to show you what I can really do" He states boldly but with a hint of humour.

"Maybe you wi…" I'm interrupted by Christian fiercely pulling his hardness out of my sex and then suddenly slamming his shaft back into my dripping wet entrance. "Yesss…" I scream once again.

I'm leaning up on my elbows watching Christian string from the bed looking refreshed and utterly satisfied. _Typical man_ my subconscious sniggers. His erection still prominent as he confidently struts towards the bathroom, adjoined to our bedroom, in the absolute nude. I immediately fall onto my back from exhaustion. Maybe teasing Christian about sex, wasn't the best idea when I'm over six months pregnant… After Three rounds of intense sex I'm exhausted and have only just woken up. The aching and soreness between my legs is evident enough that Christian is Mr Sex God himself. My eyelid gently begin to shut from tiredness.

"Hey! No sleeping Mrs Grey! I have a surprise for you" He nudges me, and gives me a sexy wink when I peel my eyes apart. Once he acknowledges that my eyes have opened he spins around and heads for the door. But disappointment mists my eyes as I notice that he has covered his manhood with a pair of pyjama pants.

I stare at myself in the vanity mirror, amazed at how awful sex hair looks on me. My cheeks are tainted with redness and my hair lies in heaps of tangles on top of my head. Christian however, looks as perfect as he always does, after sex. A smile slowly appears on my face at the mere thought of my husband. I finally feel blissfully happy.

An excruciating ringing penetrates my ear drums, influencing my heart rate to increase rapidly. Without thinking or considering the consequence, my bare feet begin pounding through the apartment as I seek the cause of the noise. It's apparent that the continuous ringing is most likely the fire alarm. _Maybe someone has purposely tried to burn down the apartment? Maybe Jack Hyde is back for revenge? _Many explanations confuse my panicked mind further. I reach the entrance to the kitchen, to be greeted with a cloud of black smoke. I timidly slip into the kitchen area.

Christian is stood with both hands firmly on the counter top edges, with a look of disappointment across his perfect face. His head is bowed down, causing his messy hair to fall across his forehead. _It looks like he has been vigorously running his finger through them again, _My subconscious points out. I finally take in the rest of the surroundings…

Taylor is stood on top of one of our study kitchen stools, with a kitchen towel in his hand. He vigorously shakes the material in front of the fire alarm, attempting to silence it. A oven glove has been thrown across the room, on to the floor, obviously from frustration. I finally locate the source of smoke – To say the 'Bacon' was burnt would be an understatement. Smoke furiously pours out of the open grill and from the bacon which looks as though it was actually on fire!

"Just rip that fucking thing off the ceiling!" Christians shouts over the ringing, at Taylor.

"Christian?" I attempt to grasp his attention. Christian immediately lifts his head to look into my eyes. The frustration and disappointment is evident in his face, as his lips pout and frown lines appear on his forehead.

"Shit… Ana I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!... I was just trying to do something special for our first valentine's day together!" He huffs. My heart swells with the feeling of unconditional love. This man is unbelievable! Even though he nearly burnt down the apartment, his efforts are not missed, as Christian never cooks.

I ferry myself and my swollen bump behind Christian, and wrap my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his sculpted back. Feeling his tense muscle across my check causes my sex to clench. I want him!

"Thank you baby!" I whisper.

"Thank you? Are you serious Ana, this is fucking terrible." He states as he turns around in my arms, to face me.

"No Christian!" I fiercely exclaim. "All the effort you put in, to try and make me my favourite breakfast has already made my day! You are thoughtful" I purr while looking deeply into his grey orbs. "But, next time you plan on burning down the apartment make sure I'm out." I wink at him. My comment causes Christian to smirk in that sexy way. I cannot contain my desire much longer, influencing my lips to firmly press against Christians. " .YOU" I whisper in between kisses.

"Mrs Grey, you are so fucking perfect!" He wraps his arms tightly around my back, plants a passionate kiss against my needy lips, before releasing me from my hold. My heart sinks. "Now let's get Gail to cook you something worthy of eating."

"I'm not hungry though… for food anyway" I subtly bite my lips as Christians eye narrow and he unleashes his panty dropping smile.

His hands trail down my body until they read the bottom of my firm ass, He swiftly lifts me up with ease as I wrap my legs around his waist. He gently places me on the edge of the counter, standing in between my spread legs.

"Well, well, Mrs Grey… We aim to please…" He whispers smugly.


End file.
